IG-88's Adventures Of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
IG-88's Adventures Of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie is the upcoming first installment of the IG-88 / Power Rangers Film Series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. Though not an installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy or IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe, the film takes place after the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: The Dark World and before the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT The 88 Squad and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers attend a charity skydive in Angel Grove. Meanwhile, a mysterious giant egg is unearthed in Angel Grove. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and The Horde Of Darkness investigate the egg, and release the creature inside- Ivan Ooze, whom Zordon had trapped inside the egg six thousand years ago. Once released, Ooze leaves to seek revenge on Zordon, double-crossing Zedd and Rita by trapping them in a snowglobe, while The Horde Of Darkness go with Ooze. They disguises themselves as carnival wizards and give free jars of purple ooze to children. Fred Kelman, the Rangers' young friend, buys a jar, and brings it home. Later, his father finds the jar and inspects the ooze. When he pulls some out of the jar, mysterious charges of purple electricity go through him, putting him under the control of Ivan Ooze and The Horde Of Darkness along with all of the other parents of Angel Grove. Apparently this ooze only affects adults (except Bob and Linda Belcher, who throw it in the trash), as it is later seen that the children and teens are not affected and are playing with the ooze, much to Nostalgia Critic and AVGN's dismay. When The 88 Squad and the Power Rangers are sent to fight Ooze's Ooze Men and The TGWTG Squad, the Command Center is left defenseless, allowing Ooze, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Bowser to destroy it, leaving Zordon near death. Due to the destruction, the Power Rangers lose their powers, and with The 88 Squad, must go on a quest to find new Ninjetti powers on the distant planet of Phaedos. When Ooze and The Horde Of Darkness send their Tengu Warriors and TGWTG Squad after the Rangers and Squad, they are assisted by Dulcea, who bestows upon the Rangers new Ninja powers based on the six Ninja animals: the white Falcon, the red Ape, the yellow Bear, the blue Wolf, the pink Crane, and the black Frog. Dulcea directs the Rangers and Squad to find the Ninjetti Temple to find the Great Power on their own, as she will age rapidly if she takes one step off the plateau. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton controlled by Jack Spicer and at the temple battle four living statues. When the statues are destroyed, the Great Power is bestowed upon them and they morph into the Power Rangers again, much to the amazement of The 88 Squad. The Power Rangers and The 88 Squad return to Earth, only to find it under attack by Ooze's Ectomorphicon Titans and The Horde Of Darkness, and call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans while The 88 Squad battles The Horde Of Darkness. They destroy Scorpitron, and then form the Ninja Megazord to battle Hornitor. During this time, the children of Angel Grove realize that Ooze and Bowser plan to kill all their parents. Fred leads them to the construction site where Ooze and Bowser directed the adults to fall into a massive hole. When Ooze fuses with Hornitor, the Rangers form the Mega Falconzord to try and destroy him, eventually using Ryan's Comet, which was passing the Earth, to destroy him. The Rangers struggle fighting Ooze, until Aisha has an idea: she hits a button next to her post, claiming that, "desperate times call for desperate measures," which causes the Megazord's knee to come into contact with Ooze's groin, causing him to let go and come into contact with the Ryan's Comet, and destroying him and releasing the parents of Angel Grove from Ooze's spell. The Horde Of Darkness are once again defeated by The 88 Squad and they escape. The Rangers and The 88 Squad get back to the Command Center, but Zordon has died. Tommy reminds the Rangers that with the Great Power, anything is possible. Combining their powers, and with The 88 Squad once again holding hands and chanting "I do believe in Zordon! I do! I do!" (even enlisting the help of celebrities), the Rangers and the 88 Squad revive Zordon and restore the Command Center. The movie ends with a celebration in the Angel Grove harbor, thanking the Power Rangers and The 88 Squad for saving the world, although Bulk and Skull complain that it was themselves who saved the day. They then get a call from Captain America, and the heroes head to meet him, Black Widow, and SHIELD Agents as they are about to rescue hostages from a SHIELD vessel taken over by Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. During the credits, Goldar takes Lord Zedd's throne and jokingly proclaims himself king, just as the newly released Zedd and Rita as well as the defeated Horde Of Darkness walk in on him. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members / Hero Guest Stars appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *IG-83 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Adventure 01) *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna *Jackie Lynn Thomas *StarFan13 *Pony Head *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *The Winx Club *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon) *Lincoln Loud *The Loud Sisters *Pepper Ann, Nicky, & Milo *Doug, Patti, & Skeeter *Timmy Turner *Cosmo & Wanda *Chloe Carmichael *The Powerpuff Girls *The Belcher Kids (Tina, Louise, & Gene) *Bob & Linda Belcher *Jenny Wakeman *Blythe Baxter & Her Pets *AmiYumi (Cartoon Selfs) *Emerl *N.A.N.O. *Mark EVO *Philmac *Gemerl *Zapper *Steve Rogers / Captain America (Appears at the very end when he calls The 88 Squad about the captured SHIELD Vessel) Horde Of Darkness Members / Villain Guest Stars appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *IG-72 *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Kraang (2012) *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom *Ganondorf TRIVIA *The "I do believe" chant from the 2003 film adaptation of Peter Pan returns with the line "I do believe in Zordon! I do! I do!". Unlike IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: The Dark World when the chant fails to revive Nadia, the chant in this film succeeds in reviving Zordon with assistance from the combination of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers's Great Power. *The scene is, once again, similar to Kickassia when The Nostalgia Critic and The TGWTG Squad try to revive Santa Christ. *Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show make their official debuts to the series. *This film also marks the debut of Emerl, N.A.N.O., Mark EVO, Philmac, Gemerl, and Zapper, six robots invented by IG-82 who later become part of his Squad as a team under the name of "Reservoir Bots". *This film also marks the debut of Vol, a bounty hunter working for The Horde Of Darkness who later joins The 88 Squad after getting caught / captured by Jenny Wakeman. He later joins the Reservoir Bots near the end of the film. *The following celebrities cameo in the scene where The 88 Squad and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers bring Zordon back to life: *#Jerrod Carmichael *#Elijah Wood *#Jimmy Kimmel *#Amy Schumer *#Wolf Blitzer *#TJ Miller *#Key & Peele *#Peter Bjorn And John *#Evan Rachel Wood *#Whoopi Goldberg *#MatrixMandilbe5432 (Twitch.tv user) *#Weird Al Yankovic *#Channing Tatum *#BlueBab23 (Twitch.tv user) *#xxAndyManxx (Twitch.tv user) *#John Cena *#Liam Neeson *#Miles Teller *#Jeffrey Tambor *#Bryan Cranston *#Bill Hader *#The New Day *#Jack Black *#Tom Hanks *#Bruce Willis *#Emma Stone *#Dwayne Johnson *#Ryan Gosling *#Chris Pratt *#TOM (Steven Blum) SOUNDTRACK #Dreams (Van Halen) (1st credits song)